Listening To You
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: SLASH! Harry and Draco had a slight mishap in Potions, the results? They can now read each others minds. DM x HPThis is a remake of my last fic Mind Opened Book. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Mind Opened Book**

**How It Began**

((YES CHILDREN! This is the SAME story, just revised. And BOY was I novice then. But I am BACK and this whole story will be spell checked and blah blah. There might be some minor changes around…. Or major.))

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah… I own Harry Potter… Rolls eyes How gullible can you get. As if I, a mere girl who likes to play with the characters like puppets in order to have them have sex own them?

((Okay, I want to set some agreements with you readers. For one, this fic is Alternate Universe (AU) setting. It will be based at the school, there is magic. The characters act as they usually do. This will have NOTHING to do with book six. The characters age will be raised to seventeen. Because we don't want minors going at it like rabbits, its just not right. Lord Voldemort, well he never appears in this fic. I don't think he'll be mentioned much either. ))

**Lets see Keys…**

**((Comments from yours truly … Reivun…))**

"**Talking…"**

**/Thinking/**

**/H/ Harry thinking /H/**

**/D/ Draco thinking /D/   
-Scene Change-**

-And We Begin-

A seventeen year old Harry Potter ran down the large corridors of Hogwarts castle, tugging his robes over his pajamas and tore down the halls to the dungeons in a flurry. He had woken up late, again, Ron as usual just gave up after the first attempt to wake the teen. Staying up the night before as usual doing his stacks of homework. Now, late for Potions, already bad enough having Snape, but ever since Draco had became a prefect, the Gryffindor's had been losing a lot of points as of lately. Oh was he going to be in trouble now.

Pushing the doors open, every head turned to look at the green eyed boy. Ignoring the raised brows, Harry moved over to the bench where his two best friends sat, squeezing in between the two, pulled out his wand, and placed it upon the table.

"What did I miss?" he whispered towards his female friend.

"Where have you been? Snape is already as pissed off as he is already and-" Stopping short as she felt an icy glare on her, Hermione looked up to see Snape glaring at her.

"I see Potter has forgotten to change..." Snape drawled out, his tone rather bored. "Try not to create a habit shall we Potter?"

Slytherin broke out in sniggers and Harry blushed lightly, muttering his apologies. "C- could I at least go get changed, Sir?"

"You may certainly will not, and don't think I didn't see you sneak in Potter, fifty points off Gryffindor." Leered the professor as he walked off. Harry sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Today we will be doing a slightly different potion, and because Potter has been late to class, we shall grace the Gryffindor's to be the guinea pigs. They will be the ones who consume the potion." There was a sudden uproar of yells and groans. "What it will do is, once you have consumed it, you will have the abilities of what ever creature you devour. Such as, if you put a frog's leg into the potions, you will not to much as think as a frog, but see what it sees, feel what it hungers and so on. The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are on my table, I will be assigning your partners."

Snape looked around the class and named the pairs quickly, not giving any heed to the pleas. "Weasley, Goyle. Long bottom, Crabbe. Granger, Pansy." Snape hesitated a bit before continuing. "Draco and Potter" the two boy groaned as Snape glared at them angrily before Harry got up and sauntered over to Draco's table. Harry could hear Snape still going on with the rest of the class before he heard Draco's incisive sniggering.

"Got to love the broomsticks." The blonde chided as he caught sight of Harry's pajamas before it closed from view with the rest of the robes.

"Should see the boxes, it's a lion chewing up a snake." It was Harry's time to smirk as Draco turned away and carried on writing what was on the board with a glare.

"Since there are some pretty interesting choices on the table, I'm letting you decide what you want." Draco gave Harry a light smile that was dripping with sarcasms. Harry looked over at the table from where he sat, and winced slightly at the labeled ingredients. There were birds feathers, puppies tails, donkey hooves, kitten paws and pigs ears and other random things. Harry didn't really want to be any of those, but he guessed that being a puppy might be the most safest of choice. He walked over to the professor's table, picked the scruffiest, and un-molded one out of the lot. Moving back to where the blonde sat and placed the tail next to the other ingredients that were already neatly laid down. Draco began to throw in things to the already boiling cauldron as he read of his list. Harry watched him carefully, he didn't trust the blonde to well. No, wrong statement. He didn't trust the teen at all!

"Harry!"

"Yo?" replied the teen as he turned around. Thinking that he heard a 'plop' and a sudden fizzle from the cauldron, he ignored it as he looked towards Hermione. She held up a small kitten's paw with a slight smile as Ron was beside her, waved his feather. Harry picked up his own tail only to have it grabbed off him by someone.

Frowning as he watched Draco chop up the little tail, bits of blood splattered around the chopping board. The blonde scooped up the things and put it into a small bowl, where he mixed it with some other ingredients. Silvery blue eyes looked up to glare at him. "Could you stop watching me and do some work Potter? Stir the potion."

Rolling his eyes at the demand, he picked up the large black ladle and dipped it into the potion, stirring it clockwise three times, then anti clock wise four times and then back to three clock wise. The potion cooked it self into a sickly looking green as Harry looked into it. /H/_Wasn't it meant to be orange/H/_

Dismissing the thought, the dark haired teen idly kept on stirring the potion until Draco's voice drawled out. "Okay Potter, give the potion a taste to see if its ready."

"I might, if I knew how it was meant to taste." mumbled Harry as he passed the ladle to Draco.

"You're really good for nothing aren't you?" growled the blonde as he took the ladle and scooped up a small amount and placed the large spoon to his slightly parted lips. Swallowing with a slight grimace, he threw in some salt and a few more live snails before stirring it a little bit more. "Wait till it turns blue then add the last ingredient. After that, drink it."

Harry nodded as he took the ladle from the blonde and continued stirring the potion. Keeping watch over the potion, Harry kept on churning slowly until the liquid started to bubbled intensely before settling down to change colour. Quickly, as Draco had requested, he picked up the bowl and threw the rest of the ingredients in. Mixing it all in, Harry frowned at the smell that it produced as the potion turned a dark blue. Pouring it into a black glass that the blonde had left him, Harry stared at it momentarily until Draco tapped him with his quill on the head. "C'mon Potter, bottom's up already. I need to write down your reactions you git."

Scowling at the teen, he looked at his cup again before taking a deep breath and sculled the rest down in one go. Slamming the cup back down, Harry gave a little burp as he stick out his tongue from the after taste. He looked up to see Draco watching him with boredom for a reaction. He frowned a little when he noticed that the blondes hair was starting to turn white, so was his face. Draco raised a brow at Harry before he started to scribble onto his parchment **Dog Vision**.

Clamping his hand over his ears, Harry winced at the many loud sounds that floated around the class, along with the scents that was starting to get really strong to the point that it stung his nose.

There was a particular stench that was over riding everything else and it was coming from Pansy's perfume. Whimpering lightly, Harry placed in head in his arms on the table. /H/_How long more? I can't take the smell any longer…/H/_

"Geez Potter, the potion will wear off after a few minutes." grumbled Draco as he wrote down all the reactions Harry produced as to having the abilities of the animal he chose. Harry stared at the blonde with shock. /H/_What the fuck/H/_

"What Potter? And stop staring, I know I'm good looking, but I do not think its healthy that you must stare." Draco turned to glare at Harry who was now growling deeply at him. The blonde raised an elegant brow at him and scribbled down **Rabies**.

A sharp mewling caught Harry's attention as he turned to see Hermione crouching on the desk looking up at the ceiling to see Ron clambering onto the large candle-holding-chandelier. How the red head even managed to get up there was a mystery.

Green eyes locked themselves back on Hermione, the sudden urge to attack was overwhelming as his friend mewled out again. Jumping off his stool and crawling towards Hermione, Draco stopped his writing to watch his temporary potions partner make his way towards an unsuspecting feline.

Hermione suddenly tried to jumped up to make a grab at Ron who squawked out from his perch. Losing his balance, he fell unceremoniously from the ceiling onto a poor Neville to squealed in shock before oinking away as soon as possible. Making a mad dash at Ron, Hermione jumped off the table, giving Harry the chance to swipe at her leg. Turning around the girl hissed at Harry and slashed out her hand, scratching Harry on the cheek, making him yelp out and run back towards Draco.

The class was in fits of laughter as they watched the commotion that happened. Ron let out another loud squawk as Hermione lunged at him with a loud yowl.

"Ouch! Hermie! What's the deal!" Ron cried out as Hermione blinked at the arm in her mouth. Backing away immediately as she rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth. "Geez… you have sharp teeth Herm."

"Nails too." mumbled Harry as he noticed the blood on his hand as he ran it over his cheek. Hermione calmly pulled out her wand and flickered it over the cuts and bruises over her friends. Touching his face as he noticed the sharp sting was gone, Harry grinned at her and nodded her thanks as he sat back down on his stool. Draco gave him an amused smirk. "What?"

"You're such a wimp Potter." Was all he said as he continued to write.

/H/_Fucking prick_…/H/

"Excuse me? What was that Potter?" Draco tilted his head at Harry with a glare.

"I didn't say anything you idiot." He looked back at Draco with an annoyed expression. /H/_Great now his hearing things._/H/

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking about me when I am clearly visible!" Yelled Draco at the dark haired teen who gave him the same blank stare.

"What the fuck are you on about Malfoy?" He asked calmly as Draco looked like he was about to strangle him.

"Don't play dumb Potter. No wait I'm sorry, this is how you act everyday!" Draco glared at the teen as he gripped his quill tightly bending it. "I am not fucking hearing things."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but then shut it immediately. /H/_What the hell is going on here?_/H/

Draco raised both brows as he pointed at him. "You just spoke with your mouth closed!"

"No I didn't!" shouted Harry back as he threw his hands up in the air.

/D/_What the hell of a game is the idiot playing now? _/D/

"I'm not playing any games!" yelled the dark haired teen as Ron appeared by his side.

"Umm mate, why are you yelling out obscenities at each other?" the teen asked as silvery blue and green eyes glared at him. "What! You guys keep yelling nonsense at each other. It's like you're reading each others minds and then answering vocally."

"Outside _now_ Malfoy." commanded Harry as he started to get up.

"Ohhh dominance, I like that." Smirked Draco as Ron started to look a bit sick.

"Oh don't you fucking dare go into that." shouted Harry as he walked out. Snape was about to yell out something but as he noticed his favourite pupil leave as well, the Potions Master just simply shrugged. /_I had to much to drink already today…. Not going to bother nor care…/_

**-Outside-**

"Ouch! Okay, geez, I didn't think you'd take that joke seriously when I said I liked dominance." mumbled Draco as he recoiled from being slammed into the bricks.

"What the fuck happened in there! Why can we read each others thoughts!" Yelled Harry, clearly bewildered.

"You make it sound like reading my minds a bad thing." The blonde pouted.

"It's probably filled with sex and mayhem!" the teen shivered with disgust. "And its probably the both of them together!"

"No… not entirely tru-" Draco stopped himself at the glare Harry gave him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair lightly. "Look… I don't know why we can read each others minds, but maybe it'll wear off like everything else."

"I'm going to do what I always do, and blame you for this."

"Well… that's not fair." Draco pouted again as he stuck his tongue out at the other.

"Wow… you're very matured aren't you Malfoy?" Harry raised a brow at the teen as he moved back towards the class. "C'mon, I want to find out the reason for this, and I'm going to start with the potion."

"What ever."

Walking up to their desk, Harry picked up the large cauldron and tipped its contents into the sink. The liquid poured down slowly and Harry practically cringed at the tone the blonde yelled at him with. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? The potions DARK BLUE!"

"Yeah so? You said wait till its blue?" Harry said his voice monotone.

"The potions meant to be light blue you bloody cow!"

"Cow?" Harry raised a brow as he heard something fall into the sink. Looking in, there he saw a soaked, worse for wear rolls of parchments. "Hey my notes."

"Your notes Potter?" Draco peered in as well. "And you blame me… tsk, tsk, tsk."

_/H/ Hmmm… That would explain the 'Plop' sound from before… /H/_

_/D/ You heard something and you still left it alone/D/_

_/H/ Yes I did.. And Malfoy/H/_

_/D/ Yeah, what Potter/D/_

_/H/ Get the Fuck out of my head… /H/_

_/D/ OHHHH…. Protective now are we/D/_

"You're such a fucking drama queen." mumbled Harry.

"And you're such a whiner." retorted the blonde as he sat down on his stool next to Harry. "Can't believe I have to listen to it now where ever I go, it was bad enough when I was of ear shot of you…."

_/H/ Well Blondy, you don't have much of a choice now. Do you/H/_

_/D/ BLONDY/D/_

---

---

---

**WELL! What did you guys think? Considering its been MAJORLY CHANGED! I do hope that you all enjoyed it as much as when you all first did. Please drop in a review to say so! PLEASE!**

**Only this chapter has been altered so far, so keep a look out for the others!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! I always love to read to hear what you guys have to say! **


End file.
